This specification relates to ranking search results of search queries submitted to an Internet search engine.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's information needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines generally return a set of search results, each identifying a respective resource, in response to a user-submitted query.